


Recount The Night When I First Met Your Mother

by lessthankind



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Codependency, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen, Herbert's mom is not very nice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthankind/pseuds/lessthankind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a strange letter arrives in the mail, Dan and Herbert embark on a misadventure delving into Herbert’s past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recount The Night When I First Met Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Entirely based on conversations between myself and my friend, whose fault it is that Still Into You by Paramore is my Danbert theme song. This was based on the second verse. Please don’t judge too harshly, haha.

“Is Lilith West a relation of yours?” Dan asked curiously, flipping idly through the mail. Herbert looked up, hazel eyes wide.

“Why do you ask?” he replied guardedly. Dan shrugged amicably and tossed Herbert the letter he'd found. Herbert caught it and narrowed his eyes at Dan's frivolity before examining the envelope and opening it, making small noises of interest. After a moment, he ripped the letter in two and tossed it aside.

“My mother has gotten it into her head to invite us to Christmas dinner.” With a scathing laugh, Herbert returned to the notes he had been taking. Dan was not so easily distracted.

“Your _mother_?”

“Contrary to popular belief, I was not grown in a lab,” Herbert murmured without looking up from his notes. Dan laughed and Herbert quirked a smile before furrowing his brow in concentration.

“Well, I know that, I'm just surprised—wait, she invited _us_ to dinner? She specifically mentioned me?”

“Yes...?” Herbert replied slowly, looking up curiously from his papers. Dan blinked.

“So you've talked to her about me?” he continued, amazed. It was always difficult to ascertain whether he was just an assistant to Herbert or if the smaller man actually considered him a friend, therefore Dan valued small hints like this.

“I assume she read about us in the paper,” Herbert said flippantly, avoiding Dan's gaze. That didn't explain how his mother knew that they continued to live together, but Dan decided not to push the point. “In any case, I will of course reply that we will unfortunately be unable to attend,” Herbert continued, voice dripping with sarcasm. Dan frowned.

“Hey, don't I get a say? After all, she invited both of us!”

“Oh no. No, Daniel, you don't want to go. You don't know my mother,” West insisted, shaking his head.

“I deal with you on a daily basis, I think I can take your mother,” Dan replied with a cheeky grin. Herbert narrowed his eyes.

“No. I am not spending Christmas with my mother.” Dan's smile grew wide and then disappeared as he pulled out his greatest weapon: the sad puppy-dog eyes. “No!” Herbert continued, shielding his eyes. “Dan, no! It's going to be terrible! You're going to hate it! _Dan_!”

\---

Herbert was pouting. He'd slouched into a hateful little ball in the front passenger's seat, his arms crossed tightly over his best white dress shirt and black tie (which Dan had derided for being the same as what he always wore and Herbert had gotten offended at the suggestion, showing the price tag of the crisp new shirt). His eyebrows were furrowed, his lips pursed, and he was doing his best to give Dan the longest silent treatment Dan had ever experienced outside of elementary school, and that included all of his girlfriends.

“Aw, come on, Herbert, it'll be fun!” Dan tried once the silence had gotten to him. Herbert hadn't allowed any fiddling with the radio stations, so Dan had been driving in complete quiet for at least an hour. The false positive attitude wasn't working so Dan switched tactics.

“We can stop at the pet store and get some more subjects on the way home...” He looked at his partner, who hadn't moved. “I'll let you make something weird out of them,” he continued slowly. Herbert still hadn't moved.

Another moment of silence and Dan tried again. “I'm assuming you don't really like your mom.” Herbert didn't move. “All families have their difficulties, but don't you think that inviting you to this dinner shows she's changed, at least a little?” Dan knew he was assuming a lot, but it was obvious that Herbert had some history with his mother that was less than favorable.

“She's invited me to dinner for the past six years. I had a small reprieve when I lived in Switzerland, but that was only because postage is expensive across the ocean.” Despite what Herbert had actually said, Dan counted the break from silence a victory.

“Did she invite Dr. Gruber too?” he asked with a small smile. Herbert snorted.

“She would have, I'm sure.”

“Sounds like a friendly woman,” Dan ventured. Herbert cackled bitterly.

“Oh yes, she's quite friendly. She has to be in order to get close enough to slip poison in your drink.”

“Ah, so you come by it honestly,” Dan replied with a smirk, turning down a lane surrounded by snow-covered trees and shrouded in darkness despite the early afternoon sun. He glanced dubiously down the road. “Did I make a wrong turn somewhere?”

“Unfortunately not,” Herbert sighed and shifted in his seat, peering out the window. “We've still got a ways to go. When you see the wrought iron gate, you'll know we've arrived.” Herbert sounded bored, but Dan was nervous enough for the both of them as he inched down the road.

“Is that it?” Dan asked, gesturing to a monstrous gate that rose up out of the dead trees like a skeletal hand out of a grave. Herbert rolled his eyes and didn't answer as they got closer. Emblazoned on the front of the gate was a large crest of two roaring dragons and the name WEST, under which was a motto. Dan squinted at it as he pulled the car over.

“ _Mors non est finis_ ,” Herbert supplied before Dan could ask. “How's your Latin, Dan?” Herbert's grin was dark.

“Death is not the end,” Dan replied, swallowing his fear.

“Identify yourself,” came a cold voice crackling through the nearby speaker. Herbert cleared his throat.

“Herbert West,” he replied in clipped tones, leaning over Dan toward the speaker. The iron gates creaked open, splitting the crest down the middle. “Ridiculously theatrical,” Herbert murmured, sinking back into his seat. Dan didn't comment on how it all seemed very West-like to him. They pulled up a long driveway to a large mansion built from dark wood. It brought the Addams Family to Dan's mind. Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

“Well, let's get this over with,” Herbert muttered, practically catapulting out of the car. Dan worked slower but they both ended up at the large double doors. “Welcome home,” Herbert added in a low tone, possibly entirely to himself. Dan pressed the doorbell, which rang loudly and deeply through the large house. After a pause, during which Dan searched Herbert's face for a clue as to how he should act and Herbert studiously examined the woodwork, the door creaked open, revealing a plump but sallow-faced butler, who looked down his long nose at the two of them despite being a bit shorter than even Herbert.

“Can I help you?” he asked in tones that betrayed his disdain for their wardrobe, Herbert in his familiar slacks and white button up with tie and a tossed over suit jacket and coat, and Dan in his Christmas sweater and khakis, also covered by a coat. This had been the cold voice over the speaker. Obviously the man had never met Herbert despite being the family butler. Dan smiled self consciously as Herbert narrowed his eyes.

“We're here on specific invitation from my mother, so you can step aside,” he said, his tones familiarly clipped.

“Ah, yes, Master West, come in,” the butler said, stepping aside, clearly not finished with his condescending attitude.

“Doctor West,” Herbert corrected sharply, stepping inside.

“And... this... is?” the butler asked without comment on Herbert's words, gesturing to Dan, who plastered on his best meeting-people smile and held out a hand.

“Dan Cain, pleased to meet you, Mister...?” The butler sniffed and didn't shake his hand. Dan was forcibly reminded of his first meeting with Herbert.

“Keatings, sir, simply Keatings. Do come in, the Mistress is expecting you.” The butler ushered the two of them inside and took their bags. “Master West has his customary chambers and Mister Cain the room adjoining. I'll take your bags and your coats to your rooms, if you would enter the drawing room to meet the Mistress.” Keatings took their coats as well and began to walk off as Herbert growled under his breath.

“Doctor! Doctor West! I spent four years of my life working towards this doctorate and you will address me by it!”

“Herbert, I think he's obligated to call you master by some kind of butler code, don't take it personally,” Dan tried, placing a hand on Herbert's shoulder.

“He should have addressed you as Doctor, then, the plebeian!”

“It's not a big deal. Come on, your mother's expecting us.” He ushered Herbert toward where Keatings had gestured, another pair of large double doors. The entire building was large, with high ceilings and grand paintings covering the walls, thick carpets coating the floor and great bronze statues lining the halls. Dan was sufficiently impressed, though not particularly surprised that Herbert came from such affluence. He certainly acted like someone brought up in this sort of atmosphere.

Slowly the doors opened to reveal a warm, roomy drawing room with plush chairs and loveseats, a grand piano, a few shelves full of books, and a large painting of a striking gentleman in thick glasses hanging over the fireplace. Herbert spared the room nary a glance before flinging himself petulantly on a loveseat and crossing his arms. The room was devoid of another living soul.

“Where's your mother?” Dan asked as he examined the portrait's resemblance to his friend.

“How should I know?” Herbert replied snidely, glancing at Dan. “Oh, I see you've discovered Father.”

“You look like him,” Dan said, for want of anything else, sitting next to Herbert on the couch.

“So I've heard,” he replied coldly. “Horace West, patriarch of the great West family, businessman and family man,” he spat at the picture, clearly using the latter term ironically. “He did so desperately want someone to continue in his footsteps. Unfortunately for him, I had other plans.”

“Like carving up dead animals in our yard?” came a smooth voice from the other door. Dan and Herbert both turned their heads to meet the cool hazel gaze of a tall, handsome, older woman in a well-fitting black dress. Dan stood respectfully and Herbert followed reluctantly.

“Mother,” Herbert stated, voice flat. “How nice to see you well.” The elegant figure didn't return the niceties, instead turning to Dan and gracefully offering a hand. Dan, unsure if he should kiss it or not, instead shook it gently.

“Lilith West. You must be the new boy Herbert's so fond of. What was your name? Crane?” Lilith's smile was brittle but her eyes were bright and curious, so similar to Herbert's that Dan blinked in surprise at meeting her gaze.

“Dan Cain, ma'am,” he replied, ducking his head. Herbert snorted, picking at his tie.

“Please, just call me Lilith.” She pushed back a dark strand of hair with a long fingernail and her red-lipped smile became somewhat warmer. “Shall we?” she added, holding out her arm for Dan to take. With a frightened look directed at Herbert, Dan took the proffered appendage and Lilith swept him out of the room. Herbert didn't follow them.

“So, Mister Cain, wasn't it? How did you and my poor son meet?” she asked, and Dan realized he was in for an interview, parental style. He steeled himself, having gone through this several times with the parents of girlfriends past. Then again, he'd never thought he'd have to go through it with co-workers or friends as well, but Herbert was a special case.

“Actually, it's Doctor Cain, now,” he said softly with a polite smile. “Herbert and I met in my third year at Miskatonic. He transferred from his work with Dr. Gruber in Switzerland.”

“Ah, yes, Switzerland. I haven't heard from him since he first traveled there, you know,” Lilith said casually as she slowly toured him through the vast hallways. “He always was such a troubled child. You remember what I said about his cutting up innocent animals?” She looked Dan straight in the eye and Dan felt that familiar feeling of being manipulated. Luckily, overexposure to Herbert had built up something of an immunity.

“Pretty good practice for someone who wants to grow up to research medicine,” Dan supplied. He wasn't that surprised to hear about the sort of things Herbert had gotten up to as a child. After all, he still cut up dead animals. And dead people. And undead ones.

“Hmm.” The noise sounded thoughtful. Lilith turned down another hallway. “And the two of you began working on that little project he started with Dr. Gruber...?” she continued with a leading question. Dan frowned slightly, unsure of how much she knew and of how much Herbert would want her to know.

“Yeah, he and I have made some interesting breakthroughs on the subject,” he replied guardedly after a moment's pause in which he noticed the paintings' subjects seemed to be getting increasingly unpleasant.

“And this so-called,” she paused, considered, her perfectly-manicured brow quirking upward, “Miskatonic Massacre?” Dan winced imperceptibly, the wound still deep, and paused as he banished the ghost of Meg from his mind.

“It was all an accident. Some, ah, inmates from the psych ward were unchaperoned and caused some havoc. Herbert and I just happened to be in the middle of it.” He was feeling decidedly uncomfortable now as Lilith continued. He thought he recognized a painting and felt a surge of hope that they were returning to the drawing room.

“So despite the fact that my son's deluded insistence that he can cure death led to the death of your girlfriend, you continue to live and work with him and you cover for him even to his own mother? Well, your devotion is strong, if misguided.” Clearly, Lilith knew more about the entire ordeal than she had let on. Dan pulled from her grasp, brow furrowed.

“Excuse me, ma'am, but as a colleague and, and friend of your son, I find it unsettling that you speak about him the way you do.” Dan swallowed his fear and stepped backward, his gaze unflinching. Lilith just looked amused. “Herbert is... a little odd, admittedly.” Dan's frown grew darker as Lilith felt the need to add a small snort of disbelief. “But he's a brilliant scientist and the work that he and I are doing is going to be infinitely important to the scientific community and the world at large. What I can't understand is why it seems to be so difficult for you to support him, if, as you claim, you know what he's doing.” Lilith drew herself up, her expression changed to a more serious one.

“I can't understand why it seems so easy for you to do so, Mister Cain. After all you've seen, you stay with him. You're not even his family. What's your excuse?” Dan, shocked by what she'd said, stepped backward again, hitting the wall behind him. Sparing a moment to regain his composure, he looked her dead in the familiar eyes once more.

“I... I believe in him.” With that he marched his way back down the hall, hoping he could find the drawing room.

\---

By the time he'd found his way back to Herbert, it was time for dinner. Keatings brought the both of them to the dining room, which was about three times larger than the drawing room in length, though only about twice the size in width. A great, long, mahogany table rose in the middle of the room, completely covered in silver. Dan resisted the urge to shield his eyes from the reflections.

“Are there going to be more people here?” he asked Herbert softly as they entered. Herbert sniffed.

“I doubt it. Mother wanted it to look expensive for our benefit.”

“Well it worked. Damn,” Dan swore as Keatings took him to his seat, across from Herbert and to the head of the table's left. Herbert hummed thoughtfully as he looked around, seating himself without waiting for the butler to come around the table. Keatings looked offended and turned to open the other doors for Lilith, who glided in as though she was floating an inch above the ground. Dan realized she had changed for dinner into a sparkling black gown and felt slightly under dressed in his red-and-white Christmas themed sweater. She slid into the seat at the head of the table as Keatings drew it out for her.

“Boys, I'm very glad you could join me. It's been such a long time, Herbert, dear. I was starting to think you didn't love me anymore.”

“Where could you have possibly gotten that idea?” Herbert said with a biting smile. Dan played with his cloth napkin, feeling awkward and out of place.

“I'm ever so pleased that you managed to bring Dan along as well, you know. It is nice to meet the type of person my boy is associating with these days.” Lilith sent a shark's smile towards Dan, who felt the color drain from his face but kept her gaze.

“It must be something of a novelty to see me with a companion,” Herbert supplied as Keatings brought the first course. It appeared that despite the size of the estate, there was only one servant in its employ.

“You were certainly a solitary child,” Lilith allowed, taking a sip of her soup. Dan felt he should have been excited to learn more about Herbert's childhood, but everything he heard only made the back of his throat sour with regret. Herbert laughed bitterly.

“Solitary?” He pushed the soup around with the spoon and then nudged the bowl away. Dan gave him a look across the table that said 'you need to eat something'. Herbert ignored him. “That's not how I remember you describing it.”

“Let's not drag out old grudges, dear heart,” Lilith murmured, waving Keatings to bring the next course.

“Why not?” Herbert asked with false joviality, his eyebrows lifting in challenge. “What was it you said, Mother? That my repulsive habits drove everyone away?” Herbert let out his familiar high laugh and Dan winced. Lilith merely hummed as the main course was served up to them, a Christmas ham.

“You certainly haven't matured since I last spoke with you,” she mourned, swiping a dark hair away from her face. Dan muffled his laugh in his meat. Despite the fact that he didn't like Lilith and didn't agree with her, she certainly had a point there.

“Perhaps not, then again you haven't changed either. Still as vindictive as ever.”

“Herbert, please, not in front of the guest.”

“You can't hide behind Dan. He's with me.” The certainty of his statement had Dan meeting Herbert's eyes over the tabletop. He nodded so as not to give Herbert reason to doubt.

“It's Christmas, as your friend's sweater so... enthusiastically proclaims. Can you not at least attempt civility?”

“Forgive my manners,” Herbert muttered, sitting back, subdued. Dan frowned at him, surprised at the sudden change of attitude.

“How is your work going?” Lilith attempted as they continued on the main course. Herbert's eyes lit up and Dan winced again for an entirely different reason.

“Brilliantly, thank you! We've made several leaps ahead of the research I'd been doing with Dr. Gruber.”

“Still playing with dead things?” she added casually. Herbert's excited smile fell from his face.

“Some people might call it... morbid doodling,” he replied with a thin-lipped smirk directed at Dan. Lilith laughed coldly.

“I like that,” she decided. “Very poetic.” Herbert nodded, still locking eyes with Dan as he pushed his untouched plate away.

“Herbert,” Dan warned softly, and Lilith turned her eyes on him.

“And what about you, Mister Cain? How would you say your work is going?” Her eyes were dark, menacing, predatory. Herbert narrowed his similar ones.

“Ah, there... have been some complications, but when does the course of science run smoothly?” Dan sent his most charming smile her way as Keatings cleared the plates.

“You will eat dessert, I hope, Herbert,” Lilith murmured, laying a long-fingered hand directly over Herbert's own. Yanking his hand back, Herbert examined her like a particularly disappointing outcome of one of his experiments.

“I don't have much of an appetite, I'm afraid,” he said coldly.

“It's your favorite.” Keatings brought out a platter covered in small square cheesecakes with various toppings. Herbert blinked.

“I haven't eaten cheesecake since I was eleven, Mother,” he muttered without taking a piece. Dan felt torn between taking a piece to be polite and sticking by Herbert, who was obviously having some sort of subtle fight with his mother. In the end he pushed the plate away with a sorrowful smile.

“Well, shall we retire to the drawing room for drinks before we call it a night?” Lilith asked, her voice low. Dan glanced at his watch, surprised to see it was already edging on ten at night. He was desperately glad for a moment that it wasn't actually Christmas Eve and that they could leave in the morning.

All three of them stood as Keatings began to clear the table and Lilith led them to a different drawing room than the one they'd met in originally. This one was surrounded by menacing taxidermy of predatory animals. It was clear she'd chosen it for the fear factor, but Dan couldn't help but notice the irony.

“Speaking of playing with dead things,” he stated matter-of-factually and was rewarded by a snort from Herbert. Lilith ignored him.

“Do you have a preference?” she asked, gesturing elegantly to the liquor cabinet.

“I don't drink,” Herbert supplied haughtily. A small furrow appeared between her perfectly manicured eyebrows.

“Surely you'll make an exception this once? A celebratory drink with family?”

“I'll have whatever you're having,” he decided, fluttering a hand carelessly, running the other hand over the spines of the books on the bookshelves and pulling out a thick hard-cover, blowing dust from the pages.

“I'll have the same,” Dan supplied, watching as Lilith poured the drinks, remembering what Herbert had said about poison. The drinks were handed around, a smooth bourbon that despite the high quality stuck in Dan's throat. Lilith's red-lipped smile was like the edge of a knife as she watched him choke quietly, red-faced and embarrassed. Herbert held his glass but didn't drink. After a long, awkwardly silent moment, Lilith spoke again.

“You know, Herbert, you and I haven't had a chance to catch up.” She pinned Herbert with her eyes, but his matching pair fought back. He set the full decanter of bourbon on the mantle and smiled, shark-like, a mirror of Lilith's.

“No, Mother dear, we haven't.” Dan realized what was happening the moment the two of them stepped forward and linked arms. He was going to be left alone in the room full of creepy stuffed animals. On his way past Dan, Herbert handed him the book he'd found in the bookshelf. The title read _Frankenstein_ in scrawling print. Dan rolled his eyes as the Wests left the room.

\---

“So how have you really been, Herbert?” Lilith asked as soon as they were out of Dan's earshot. Herbert raised an eyebrow in an unconscious imitation of his mother.

“I have been as I always have been, Mother.”

“Don't lie to me, my boy. I know all about your work, but this... man you've chosen as your assistant... He's hardly quality people, and he seems to have direct influence on your life! I've never seen the like in all the years you've been alive.” Herbert's expression grew dark.

“Perhaps I've changed somewhat since I was a boy, then. I am capable of functioning in society, Mother, it's hardly a shock that I could make a... Dan's an invaluable colleague.”

“I see you aren't calling him your friend, and yet he lives with you?” Lilith feigned shock. “Don't tell me there's something sordid going on.” Herbert made a disgusted face.

“Mother, please.” 

“I see the appeal, I mean, he's charming, handsome, if a little dull, a little stupid, not at all in your league mentally, dear heart.” Lilith, obviously fishing for a rise out of her son, let him go easily when he drew his arm away from hers.

“Dan is not stupid. He cares too much, certainly, and he's not truly a scientist in strictest sense, but he's been irreplaceable as my partner these past couple of years. He's a medically trained doctor and my friend, and he deserves your respect.” With a sniff, Herbert finished his rant. Lilith looked inordinately pleased.

“You two really are nauseatingly loyal to one another.” Herbert gaped at her a moment before regaining composure.

“You sound surprised,” he said, tone flat.

“I am surprised. I'm surprised that you could engender so much loyalty in someone. I'm surprised that you could feel it yourself. You know, of course, that your father and I had you tested for sociopathy when you were eight.”

“Yes, Mother! And I passed with flying colors, thank you. Certified sociopath, never to worry about useless things like empathy or caring!” Herbert turned away, ready to return to Dan, his brow etched with a deep frown.

“Now I'm not so sure.” He froze, still facing away from his mother. Lilith grinned, her smile devoid of any form of kindness. Without turning back, Herbert continued to the drawing room.

\---

“Dan, we're leaving.” Dan jumped guiltily away from the taxidermy owl he'd been picking at, but understanding what Herbert had said, followed him without comment. Herbert led him up a flight of wide stairs to the second floor, which was darker than the first floor. Down a hallway, Herbert flicked a hand at two large doorways.

“These should be where Keatings brought our things. I don't think there's any reason to stay the night in this dreadful place.” He opened the door to his chambers and practically shoved Dan inside. “I think perhaps you've gotten an idea of why I didn't want to come here!” With a narrow, vindictive expression, Herbert grabbed his sleek black suitcase and heavy coat. Dan was preoccupied with examining his friend's room.

“Is this where you lived as a child?” he asked, looking at the sparse surroundings. There were a few medical posters on the wall that brought back memories of their first shared lodgings. The walls were off-white, the carpet gray, the four-poster bed done in dark blue and bronze. There was a large bookshelf and a fairly comfortable looking armchair, again a dark blue. Dan went to read the spines of the book. Herbert's face held a bemused expression.

“Apart from boarding schools, yes, I suppose it is. Dan, what are you doing?” The taller of the two didn't answer, his eyes shifting past medical books and science books to fiction—the dustiest books in the shelves by far. Title after title jumped out at him. _Paradise Lost, Prometheus Bound, The Divine Comedy_ , great classics about life and death and the consequences of one's actions.

“You said your dad wanted you to be a businessman... why did you go into science? Why are you so obsessed with defeating death?” Dan felt the way he'd spoken was strange, stilted, awkward, perhaps inappropriate for the situation, but he braved past it. Still, he didn't look up from the books.

“I could ask you the same question,” Herbert replied guardedly, setting his case back down on the floor. Dan smiled, straightening.

“You already know my answer. I don't like death and I don't like people I love dying.”

“Why should mine be any different?” Herbert questioned softly, eyes downcast. “Death is the greatest crime to humanity. There are so many who could do so much, if the threat of death did not hang over their heads. Dr. Gruber...” Herbert's voice broke, and he scowled at himself, clearing his throat. “Dr. Gruber knew he didn't have much time left when he brought me on. His heart was bad. Still it was... hard... to see him go and be unable to stop it. That the serum we'd worked so hard on would fail... There are others that I would not have die. I don't like death,” he repeated, meeting Dan's eyes. “Despite some claims to the contrary,” he added with a wry smile.

For a moment Dan considered putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Instead, he set down the book and grabbed Herbert's case.

“Come on. Let's get out of here.”

\---

“It's such a pity to see you go. We hardly had time to reacquaint ourselves.” Lilith sounded mournful but her body language seemed to convey that she was not in the least surprised that they were leaving. “Mister Cain, it was such a pleasure to meet you. Do take care of my boy, won't you?” She kissed Dan's cheeks, leaving him feeling violated. As he went to put the cases in the car, he saw Lilith grasp Herbert and pull him close, whispering into his ear. With a disgusted look, he tore away from her and Dan rushed to his side.

“Goodbye, Mother. I have a feeling this is the last time we'll see each other for a very long while.” With that parting remark, Herbert took Dan's arm and practically yanked him to the car. As soon as the two were buckled in, Herbert gestured for Dan to gun it out of there, to which he complied. He was pretty sure the tires protested at their rapid escape. As soon as they were far enough a way, Dan glanced at Herbert.

“So what did she say to you?” he asked, keeping an eye on the icy road. Herbert looked up from the medical textbook he had delved into but hadn't really been reading.

“Hmm? What did who say to me when?” he asked, feigning confusion. Dan dramatically rolled his eyes.

“Your mother. She said something to you before we left that had you looking like you wanted to use a shovel on her.” Herbert let out a surprised laugh.

“Yes, well, she intimated something of a continuation of previous topics. Often when I was younger she'd point out my lack of companions.” Dan furrowed his brow in confusion.

“But I came with you!” Herbert smiled slightly.

“That's what she remarked upon. She said, 'Herbert dearest, I recall saying how it was a pity you'd never find someone to love you, as insufferable as you are. I'm very glad I was wrong.'” As soon as the words left his mouth, the line of his shoulders grew taut and he determinedly keep his eyes on the book in his hands. Dan felt his heart in his throat and for a moment didn't speak, but he knew he'd have to say something soon or else Herbert would read the situation the wrong way.

“Well,” he began, fighting a smile, “She was right about one thing.” Herbert tensed even more and his eyes, guarded and dark, met Dan's. “You really are insufferable.” Another shocked giggle escaped his passenger as Dan's smile grew warm and he looked back down the road, denying nothing.


End file.
